


Se upp den frusna hjärta.

by AHopefulVoice



Category: Frozen (2013), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Pre-Thor (2011), Drama, F/M, Implied Relationships, Mid-Frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHopefulVoice/pseuds/AHopefulVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, he’s not the one to blame for the realm’s problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se upp den frusna hjärta.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that's been on my mind lately. I haven't been able to settle on a piece to work on lately and this somehow got written tonight. It takes place before Thor and a little while after "Let It Go" in Frozen. I ship Loki/Sif, so that is implied, but you probably won't even notice it. Elsa/Loki is also implied, and I'll probably write another piece on that in the future. I hope you enjoy!

He leans up against a thick pillar of ice, tossing a compact ball of snow up and down into the air, catching it as it falls closer to his face.  It probably shouldn’t be so entertaining, but he’s enjoying watching her pace and mutter to herself and claw at her hair.  She doesn’t even realize that he’s there, watching her, but he doesn’t care.  He doesn’t feel like being on the receiving end of her anger.

For once, he’s not the one to blame for the realm’s problems.

But Loki gets bored rather quickly, listening to her sniffle and curse her home for abandoning her.  Perhaps it’s ironic; he doesn’t care.  With an eye roll, Loki pushes himself off the pillar and drops the snowball to the icy floor.  “Sniveling never suited you, your highness.”

She jumps and spins around, surprise showing on her face until she sees who it is.  Taking in a deep breath, Elsa straightens her posture and, with raised eyebrows and a stern gaze, says, “It’s ‘your majesty,’ actually.”

“Oh, yes,” Loki says, walking towards her.  “Your coronation was today, wasn’t it?  You’ve redecorated.”  His eyes wander the frozen palace around him, fully aware that today was her coronation and this is not the palace of Arendelle.  “I don’t like it.”

Elsa rolls her eyes.  “No one asked you.”  She folds her arms across her chest and drops her gaze to the floor.  “What are you doing here?”

He’s two steps away from her now, but stops.  “Sif was ignoring me, so I fancied a field trip.  What are _you_ doing here?  Shouldn’t you be dancing and feasting and enjoying your short life?”

She narrows her eyes and he can nearly see the pain in her heart-- _good_.  “Go to hell.”

Loki drops his head back and laughs.  “Oh, I’ve been and let me tell you: she’s not nearly as entertaining as--”

“Leave me alone,” Elsa says, dropping her arms to her sides and twitching her fingers.  For the first time, Loki really looks at her.  He has never seen her wearing such little clothing (for her, anyway).  Her hands are bare, and he briefly wonders what her skin would feel like in his own hands.  “I mean it, go away.  I want to be alone.”

“No, you don’t,” Loki argues, stepping towards her and contemplating his next move. He’s a strategist, always four steps ahead.  “No one wishes for a life of solitude.”

Elsa refuses to meet his eyes.  “Maybe you don’t.”  She leaves it at that, and steps away from him.  The Queen of Arendelle walks over to the balcony and stands at the railing, staring out at the rising sun.  Loki follows her, standing beside her so that there is only a centimeter or so between their shoulders.  He towers over her, and she is not tiny--for a Midgardian, that is.

He wants to ask what’s wrong, but is afraid.  This girl--young woman, really--his secret friend, is not of Asgard; he shouldn’t concern himself with the businesses of the other realms.  Loki Odinson will never be the King of Asgard, no matter how many times he pleads with the universe.

“I couldn’t keep it in,” she says quietly, her fingers playing at her wrists where her gloves would usually sit.  He’s never seen her hands uncovered; they are small and thin.  “People were hurt and scared.  My sister will be a much better queen than I.”

“You shouldn’t give up that easily,” says Loki.  “You were born to rule this land.”

“So was Anna.”

He doesn’t really have anything to say to that, except that he knows what it’s like to be the second born child of a great King and Queen.

“Anna’s engaged.  To a man she just met earlier today.”

Loki gapes at her, jaw dropped and eyebrows raised.  “That’s the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard.”

Elsa’s lips quirk up into a half smile as she gives a tiny laugh.  “Good to know I’m not the only one who thinks so.  I told her that she couldn’t marry a man she just met and she argued and, well...”

So that’s how this all happened.

“You should have taken me up on my offer,” Loki tells her.

A long moment passes in silence before Elsa speaks up.  “I was handling it.”

It is now Loki’s turn to laugh.  “Because hiding your powers worked out _so well_ for you.  Please, Elsa, you have a gift; you should not hide your powers, even if you think it is the right thing.  With your powers, you could have not just your country but your entire _realm_ kneeling at your feet.  You could easily take control of--”

“Stop,” interrupts Elsa.  “Maybe that’s acceptable in your kingdom, but I could never do that.”

“Maybe you’ve never thought about it.”  He knows that he’s right.  “This power, it gives you the ability to rule better than any monarch before you.  You can have anything you want, go anywhere you want to go.  You are the Queen, and the most powerful woman Arendelle has ever known.  You should take your rightful place as ruler of Midgard and--”

“I said stop,” she commands, her voice firm and unyielding.  Softer, she adds, “Loki, magic is not a gift here. It is my curse.  I nearly killed my sister.  I cannot afford to think that way.  Everything has been done to save Anna’s life.  It will be a miracle if revealing my powers haven’t killed her already.”

Loki groans.  “Do you even hear yourself?  You admit that you have all of this power-- _use_ it!  Take what you want!  Avenge your years of imprisonment and take back everything you’ve never been allowed to have!  Your subjects are just that: subjects.  They will listen to you.  Make up for lost time.”

“And do what?” Elsa spits out, rounding on him so that she faces him dead on, _really_ looking him in the eyes for the first time.  “Kill my sister?  Prove to everyone that I am exactly the monster they think I am?  I may be the Queen but that does not make it my place to condemn my kingdom by taking my revenge.  You know nothing of ruling. You, Loki, are just the second son.  Anna will be a better queen than I, and she will have the crown.  I will live out the rest of my days here on the mountain, free and _alone_.  Now go away.”

He almost smiles because her anger is almost comical.  “As you wish, your majesty,” Loki says, bowing slightly.  There is a lump in his throat and a stone in his stomach, weighing him down with the force of her words.  He may be the second son of Odin, but he is still a prince and has a fair chance at the throne of Asgard.  Loki doesn’t know what possesses him to do it, but he reaches out and takes Elsa’s hand.  He pulls it to his lips and places a light kiss on her icy skin.

Elsa shivers and all but yanks her hand out of his grasp.  Gathering her sparkling train in one hand, she turns and walks away with her head held high.  Loki watches as she goes, her heels clicking against the ice.

Seeing her walk away from him disturbs him mentally and physically--like she sent a fragment of ice into his heart.  He doesn’t understand the feeling, but likens it to when he sees Sif standing with Thor.

Feeling the ice spread in his heart, Loki’s smile fades until it is nothing but a memory.  She may not wish to see him now, but Loki knows she will grow lonely here.  Creatures such as them do not wish to live alone.  He will return.

Loki pulls the shadows around him and vanishes.

_Se upp den frusna hjärta._

_Beware the frozen heart._


End file.
